Scars of the Past
by italianangel38
Summary: Jaime's twin sister comes to Kingsport ,and soon everyone finds out they have a big secret, which might get someone seriously hurt ***Chapter 8 is up***
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys I dont own In a Heartbeat I'm just own my characters that I add in  
please R&R and be constructive and you can email me at italianangel1438@hotmail.com  
oh and a * means someone is thinking something " " are when someone is talking I know you all could of figured that out but I figured I'd just clarify that  
  
At the station  
  
*That damn door has been opening and closing all day, at this rate I am never going to get done with this* Jaime thinks to himself while trying to study  
"Hey Jaime," Hank says coming in "whatcha up too?"  
"Hi Hank" Jamie says irritated " I'm trying to study for a history test I have tomorrow"  
" All right man I can take a point I'm just going to sit here and read a magazine quietly" Hank adds pointedly  
*geez Waites you could of been nicer….oh well I can make amends later*  
"Hey Hank, Jaime what are you guys doing?" Tyler says coming in  
*breathe Jaime, just breathe ignore him, study you have to pass this test*  
Jaime thinks to himself  
When no one answers Tyler he shrugs and sits down and turns on the T.V.  
"Hey Jaime" Brooke says coming in "someone is here to see you"   
"Not now im busy"  
"She said it was important"  
"NOT NOW"  
  
Heard from down the hallway  
  
"Yea he's here , he should be in here with everyone else" Val is heard saying  
*damn it can't everyone just leave me alone? I just need to study for this test*  
"Val , I think you should tell her that Jaime is busy" Brooke says going to Val  
"Please Brooke she just wants to talk to him, it's not going to kill him"  
*it just might* Jaime thinks to himself *this day can't get any worse I failed a math and science test today I cant fail one tomorrow too*  
"Jaime, Jaime earth to Jaime?" Val calls out to Jaime  
"WHAT" Jaime growls  
*maybe if I just talk to whoever it is they will leave me alone*  
He turns around to see himself facing a pretty girl, she is his age, has the same brown hair and brown eyes, she is shorter then Jaime but looks a lot like him, Val notices this and comments on it  
  
"hey you know you look a lot like Jaime, oh my gosh I'm so sorry I never found out your name…"  
She turns to Val  
"yea I'm sorry it's Jessica"  
"Hi Jessica" Tyler says coming up "You dont go to our school do you?"  
"No I don't"  
"Did you just move here?" Hank asks joining in  
  
at this point Jaime realizes that a bad day can get worse  
  
*oh my gosh why is she here- it started again- I have to get out of here- why did this have to happen now? Just when I thought everything was back to normal, all I would have to worry about is a history test. God please don't let this me happening to me please!* Jaime pleads to himself  
  
"Yea you could say that" Jessica replies  
"Oh so where do you live then?" Brooke asks  
  
Jessica doesn't answer she is looking at Jaime who is still looking at her in disbelief  
*oh no he know why I'm here, why does it have to be like this, I dont have any control in my life- It isn't fair* Jessica thinks to herself  
  
"Hello?…Jessica?" Brooke asks waving her hand in front of her face  
"what? Oh I live .. I live close to here"  
"So how do you know Jaime?" Hank asks  
Jessica is looking at Jaime not sure what to say , it is obvious that none of them know anything  
"Guys" Jaime says recovering "This is Jessica Waites - my twin sister"  
"You have a twin?" Tyler asks in disbelief "You've never even mentioned her before  
"It's not something either of us really talk about- me and Jessie"   
"What isn't? " Val asks confused  
  
Jaime and Jessica look at each other both thinking the same thing *our family*  
BUT Jaime answers "Nothing it just never came up thats all"  
Jaime looks at the clock "hey Jessie I'm off duty now, I'm going to go and get my stuff, then we can go ok"  
"Sure Jaime"  
Jaime leaves and so does everyone else but Tyler  
"So Jessie is your nickname?" Tyler asks " I like it- its really pretty - like you, so are you moving here or visiting?"  
"I dont know" Jessica answers  
"well are you moving here or visiting? You must live with your father or something like that- " Tyler starts  
"Yea something like that" Jessica answers now obviously uncomfortable  
  
Jaime comes back in and sees this  
"Hey Jessica come on lets go"   
Jessica smiles at Tyler "Bye Tyler it was nice meeting you"   
" You too Jessica, will I see you again?"  
She looks at Jaime and quietly says "I don't know"  
"Come on Jessica" Jaime says and they leave  
  
Back at the Waites house  
"Mom?" Jaime yells opening the door  
"Yea Jaime I'm in the kitchen" she answers "Jaime tonight your on your own for dinner I have to go out to-" she turns around and sees Jessica  
"Jessica thank God" she goes to her "how are you honey?"  
"I'm ok mom"   
"Are you really?"  
"yes I am"  
"Thank God you are, where is your father? How did you-"  
"He was out all day yesterday, and I knew you has legal custody cause I found some papers in his desk. So - oh mom don't cry"  
"I'm sorry Jessica, its just been so long since he took you and I had custody all along and he found out and took you away, Jaime was lucky that he wasn't too,"  
"I know Mom he was out that day, getting into some kind of trouble probaly, but everything will be ok now I'm here all you have to do is call your lawyer and tell him I'm back and we can find Dad at his apartment and they'll arrest him"  
"Yes I'll do that right now" Mrs. Waites goes to the phone  
  
"Yes can speak to Mr. Richard Guester please?…..hello Richard no good news for once…..Jessica came back…..yes she is all right…she snuck out… yes she is right here ….ok hold on" Mrs. Waites held out the phone to Jessica  
  
She takes it and says "hello?…yea thanks.. no I'm fine….he was out all day…yea I was in Cinncinati..21 Rose palace apartments…..yes I took a bus, and train…..no I was fine ….ok.. ok bye"  
  
She hangs up  
  
"oh my goodness he had you so far away…my poor baby" Mrs. Waites hugs her daughter  
Jessica flinches slightly Mrs. Waites doesn't notice but Jaime does  
Jessica pulls away "Mom you need to go to wherever you were going"  
"No I'm going to stay home tonight"  
"Go mom we'll be fine ok?"  
"you both sure?"  
"yes" they both say  
"well ok then I have to go then now or I'll be late..i should be home im a few hours maybe 11:00 ok?'  
  
Mrs. Waites leaves  
  
"Im going to go change I'll be right back"  
A few minutes later Jaime knocks on her door "Jess you done in there?"  
"yea come in" Jaime comes in and sits down "So Jaime your a member of an EMT squad huh?"  
"Not by choice keep in mind, its my community service- but it's not half bad- I learnt a lot from it"  
"Like what?"  
"well I'll show you"  
"what are you talking about?"  
Jaime shows her the First Aid kit he brought in with him  
"Jaime you heard me tell mom I was fine"  
"Yea I know I heard you, but I also saw you flinch when she hugged you"  
Jessica looks down  
"Come on Jessie let me see"  
She rolls up her sleeves to show him her arms. Jaime flinches when he sees  
"Gosh Jess he really laid it on you, what happened?"  
"He doesn't need a reason, he was angry and I was there - like always"  
"here give me your arm" Jaime takes her arm and cleans up a cut on her arm that is pretty deep he outs butterfly stitches on it. Then he looks at her other arm but stops and presses lightly "Jess I think your wrist it fractured, I can set it but I dont have a brace"  
"we can't go to the hospital you know that!"  
"I know we can't but you can't leave your wrist like that. Come on lets go"  
"Where are we going?"  
"Back to the station, I can fix it there, and it won't look supsicious cause I always go back because I forgot something"  
"Ok let me get a jacket"  
*how could I not of been there, she is in so much pain I can see it in her eyes. Damn you Jaime! I let her down I swore to her she wouldn't get hurt, well I won't let it happen again* Jaime thinks to himself  
"ok lets go Jaime"  
  
They start walking, but someone is following them.  
They are about half way there and Jaime stops  
"Did you hear something?"  
"what do you mean?"  
"Like footsteps" Jessica looks petrified *oh great Jaime just scare the crap out of her thats great*  
"Never mind Jess It's just my imagination  
They keep walking and by this time Jaime is sure that someone is following them  
  
"Come on we keep splints, and braces back here" Jaime motions her to follow him  
He takes on out, and starts to out it on her when Hank walks in and flips on the light  
"Jaime? What the hell are you doing here?" He goes closer "what are you doing"  
"Nothing Hank" Jaime answers   
Jessica quickly rolls up her sleeve, but not quick enough  
"OMG Jessica what happened, he looks closer at it, I think it's sprained but it might be fractured you need to see a doctor-"  
"No! im not going to!"  
"You have to. Jaime talk some sense into her"  
"She's right no doctors" Jaime finishes putting the splint on her  
They start to leave but Hank stops them in the lounge  
"Jaime she can't not do anything about it" Hank exclaims  
* Please God make it stop , just make them leave* Jessica pleads in her head  
"whats going on?" Val says coming over  
"Nothing! Everyone just mind your own business"  
"What happened Jessica?" Tyler asks seeing her wrist  
  
Before anyone could answer a brick comes flying through the window, it makes contact and blood gets on the wall. The brick has writing on it. It says: It's not over  
  
TBC'd I hope you guys like it was my first In A Heartbeat FanFic R&R and be constructive - no flames please!  
  
  
  



	2. It's Not Over

Hey guys I have a few things to say before I put in the story:  
1: I realize I didn't spell Jamie right BUT it isn't really my fault my friend spells Jamie like Jaime so I just spelled it the way my friend does  
2: Yea I know Waite is Waite not Waites I don't know where the "S" came in, an honest mistake  
3: ugh my worst mistake in every story I always forget to capitalize and I got back to check but I always manage to miss some  
But thank you all for being so nice about it and keep R&R   
  
At the hospital ( I know they were at the station, but the story works better at the hospital, besides they would of gone there anyway)  
  
Val is crying, Hank is pacing, Jamie is sitting there with Jessica both in another world  
  
*What's taking them so long?* Val wonders to herself   
Tylers mother and step-father walk in , see Val and go to her. Her eyes are red puffy and bloodshot, her whole body is trembling because she is so upset  
"Tyler was hit by a brick that came through the window…. I don't know how he is…" Val doesn't finish she breaks down crying again  
  
The doctor comes towards Tylers parents "Mr. And Mrs. Connell Your son was hit by a brick, he has a bad cut on his head and was unconscious for a little while. He is ok the hit was not that bad, he lost some blood I want to keep him here over night for observation"  
"Thank God" Tyler's mother exhales  
  
The doctor turns to everyone else  
"Is everyone else in here ok? Anyone else hurt?"  
It dawns on Jessica that Hank is going to mention her wrist  
"Jamie we have to go Mom doesn't know we aren't home, she is going to be worried"  
"Oh crap your right Jessica" Jamie jumps up *not that us not being home is the part she will actually be worried about* he adds to himself  
"Come on lets go" Jessica says.  
They both run out, leaving behind some very confused people.  
  
"Jamie, do you think it was Dad?"  
"You and I both know it was Jessica"  
"Maybe Hank is right, maybe I should of showed a doctor my wrist"  
"Jessica! You know we can't do that he might find us"  
"Jamie he obviously already knows, maybe we can get protection"  
"The last time we got protection , he kidnapped you and I didn't see you for over a year" Jamie says now upset  
"You think I don't know that? But what if it's worse this time, he hurt someone who he doesn't even know, he threw a brick in a window not caring who he hit, you saw the brick it said it's not over! What happens this time if he hurts Mom or you? Or tries to take me again or hurt someone else?" She asks almost screaming now  
"Those are all What Ifs? They have no answers we don't know what goes on in his head, he's crazy remember that? His head is messed up!"  
"I know that Jamie but apparently he isn't messed up enough to not know where we are. Damn you Jamie I don't want to relive last year over again" Jessica says starting to cry  
"Oh Jess last year is NOT going to repeat itself. OK you hear me? I swear I wont let him screw our family up again."  
Jamie hugs her and lets her cry a minute before saying they really should get home now  
"Come on Jessica lets get home" (To Himself) *Jamie don't let your family down ok? Come on be strong! They need you Jamie*  
  
They arrive home. Mrs. Waite is waiting anxiously for them  
"Where were you two you had me worried sick! Dear God don't do that to me again I almost called the police! (she sees Jessica's wrist) Jessica are you Ok when did that happen?"  
"Mom! Jessica is fine I fixed it up for her" Jamie says  
"Oh come in both of you now, I don't want you outside at night you hear? If anything else happened - I don't know what I would do"  
"Mom nothing else will happen" Jessica says  
"Yes I know that but still….So where were you two tonight?"  
They look at each other  
"Uh we were at the station I had forgotten a book" Jamie says  
Mrs. Waite looks at them curiously "So where's the book?"  
"I forgot it again because we had a problem over there"  
"What kind of problem?"  
"It was nothing Mom I swear- Don't worry about it" Jamie tells her  
"James! What was the problem?" (he doesn't answer) "Jessica?…(no answer) One of you two better start talking now"  
"Mom it's like Jamie said. It was no big deal"  
"If it's no big deal tell me, and if you don't I'm sure I can find someone at the station to tell me"  
" A brick got thrown through the window, it hit Tyler on the head, just some kids idea of a dumb joke" Jamie says trying to make it sound like nothing  
"Jamie you , your sister and I all know that it wasn't some kid that threw the brick."  
"Of course it was Mom Jamie just told you"   
"Jessica don't try to hide anything we all know your father threw that brick, we have to call the police get some protection a cop to stay here or -"  
"Mom we can't do that! The last time it didn't help, what makes this time any different" Jamie explodes  
"Jamie I don't like your tone of voice, and this time we are smarter, we know it could happen and we will make sure it doesn't. Now I am going to call the police"  
Mrs. Waite turns and starts dialing  
Only pieces of her conversation can be heard. She is speaking very quietly, she hangs up and turns to Jamie and Jessica  
"They are sending a cop over now, see I told you everything is already different"  
Mrs. Waite says smiling a too-fake smile  
"Sure Mom whatever you say. I'm going to bed" Jamie leaves  
"Uh-"  
"Go ahead Jessica, go to sleep I understand" Jessica leaves also.  
  
Jessica goes into Jamie's room he is messing around with his guitar, she goes and sits on his bed  
  
Ding Dong  
The door bell gets rung. They hear their mom answer it and ask the cop in. The voices fade as the two go into another room.  
  
"I can't believe she is in there with a cop. It's like we are repeating last time" Jamie says softly  
Scared "Jamie don't say that! Do you really think it is?"  
Realizing what he said "No I don't it's just- this whole thing is crazy."  
He starts to play a little bit and Jessica falls into a light sleep.  
About a half hour later Jamie starts to fall asleep himself when he hears Jessica breathing rigidly and taking sharp breathes as though she can't breathe.   
"Jess…Jess! Wake up! Don't do this! Get up! Damn it! Where is her inhaler? Jess get up"  
He shakes her and she jumps up panting and crying, she is barely breathing, Jamie locates the inhaler and helps her use it.  
"Geez Jessica what happened? You ok?" Jamie asks worried  
"I'm fine, sorry about that"  
"Damn you haven't had an asthma attack in years, I though that was over with"  
"Yea it is- it was just one of those freak things probably" She's says (lying)  
He eyes hers "You sure?"   
"Positive , go back to sleep"  
Jamie seems to finally believe her and goes back to sleep  
*Damn I can't believe that was only a dream it was so real… Well it wasn't a dream. I was reliving a nightmare. It happens so much, why can't they stop? It isn't fair. Life isn't fair……* She thinks to herself as she falls back into a fitful sleep.  
  
Next day at school. Mrs. Waite drops off Jamie and Jessica (she is going to register). They go inside and Caitie comes up to Jamie and Jessica  
  
"Hi I'm Caitie, your Jessica right?'  
"Yea, nice to meet you?"  
"You too. Jamie I need to talk to you"  
*How does she know already…..oh I bet Val told her* Jamie thinks to himself  
"Can it wait Caitie? I need to take Jessica to the principals office"  
"I can take her" Hank says coming towards them  
Jamie looks at Jessica. Her eyes are pleading him to say no.  
"I uh-" Jamie starts  
"Jamie I said it was important" Caitie drags him away  
Jamie looks at Jessica so as to say sorry but she isn't looking she is looking at the entrance of the school  
"Come on Jessica" Hank says tugging her arm "It's this way"  
"Huh? Oh yea the principals office right…yea lets go"  
Hank looks at her confused  
" So how does your arm feel. I know you don't want to see any doctors but I am a senior EMT so maybe I can look at it later?"  
"Sure that'd be a good idea"  
*wow that was too easy. Maybe someone talked to her* Hank thought  
"Here is the office, just go talk to the screctary she probably already is waiting for you"  
"Thanks Hank bye" She goes in  
The secretary looks up "Jessica Waite?" (Jessica nods) "Your mother already took care of just about everything just fill this in……Ok thanks here is your scheldule. Room 114 thats out the door to your right, all the way down then around the corner, it's right around the corner. It's easy to find"  
"OK thanks." She takes the paper and leaves  
Jessica is walking down the hall when she hears someone walking behind her , she turns but no one is there. She shudders but keeps going. The steps get louder. The words on the brick come back to her "It's not over" They play over and over it her mind  
· I know someone is there, (she looks again) dont be stupid they probably went into a classroom* Despite that thought she walks a little faster. She is almost at the corner. *Come on Jess just go to the corner, and go in your almost there, you can almost touch it-"  
  
She never finishes that thought, her head gets slammed hard into the wall and she sinks into a deep dark blackness.  
  
  
  
TBC'd I know a lot of you don't like cliffhangers but I like them , and the next part will be up soon. Hopefully this one came out better with caps and all of that stuff. R&R and be constructive email too! italianangel1438@hotmail.com  



	3. Daddy's Home

Hey guys thanks for all of your reviews and emails. You all have been so supportive of my story. Keep R&R and emailing (italianangel1438@hotmail.com)  
and stay constructive.  
  
When we last left off Jessica got hit into the wall. Now we are in Jamie's class he is taking his history test (remember the one from chapter 1?)  
  
"Damn I wish I had studied at least a little for this damn test" Jamie muttered to himself. He looked at his paper it was blank except for his name. He looked at the clock 20 minutes to go.   
The door to the classroom opened  
"Is there a Jamie Waite in here?"  
"Yes over there" Jamie's teacher points to Jamie  
"Jamie you need to come to the office now please"  
Jamie gets up thinking both that he was saved from the test and wondering what he did this time to get himself into trouble  
  
Jamie goes into the office and the secretary points to a back room   
"Go in there Jamie someone is on the phone they say it is important and private, shut the door after yourself."  
"Hello?" Jamie asks putting the phone to his ear  
"Jamie Waite?" A deep voice that Jamie doesn't recognize asks him  
"Yea it's Jamie Waite, who's this?"  
"Are you alone? Is anyone listening in?" the caller asks  
"Who is this?" Jamie asks getting a little pissed  
"When's the last time you saw your sister?"  
"Just like maybe a half hour ago…" Jamie says while a knot is starting to tie up in his stomach  
"Gee kid, I though you were smarter then that…."  
"What are you talking about?" Jamie asks raising his voice  
"Lets just say a lot can happen in 30 minutes."  
Click  
"Hello? Hello?" Jamie asks  
The caller has hung up  
Jamie tears out of the office to Jessica's classroom, on his way Caitie sees him and tries to stop him he refuses to stop and she gets worried and goes after him  
"Jamie. JAMIE stop whats going on?"  
"I can't I think something happened to Jessica?"  
They get to her class and Jamie opens the door  
"Uh did a new student - her name is Jessica Waite come in here?"  
"No she didn't" the teacher says  
"OK thanks" Jamie shuts the door  
"Jamie are you crazy? What makes you think that something happened?"  
"I just know"  
"What is it some kind of twin intuition thing?" Caitie starts to laugh but stops abruptly  
"What? Caitie what is it?"  
"Look at the wall Jamie"   
Jamie looks at the wall, there is a blood stain on it like someone tried to wipe it off. Caitie looks down and picks up Jessica's necklace.   
"Look Jamie this is her necklace , the one that her and your mom has, maybe she dropped it and went to pick it up and hit her head…"  
Jamie takes it from her "The necklace is broken someone ripped it off her"  
"Who do you think did it?"  
"I don't know" Jamie lies "I got to go now though"  
"I'm coming with you"  
They race out of the school and to Jamie's house  
  
"Ohhh" Jessica groans Trying to pick up her head "Ow"  
*Where am I?* she wonders. She checks out her surrondings she is in a room, maybe a hotel room, the window shades are shut. She has a gag in her mouth and her arms are tied behind her, she realizes she is laying down on a couch. *Probably cause I was knocked out* She hears someone coming in and pretends to still be out  
"Is she awake?" One man says  
"How should I know? Go look at her" a second man answers him  
"Nah she ain't up yet she's out cold." The first guy says  
A deep way to calm for this situation voice comes through "You both had better not of messed up, she better wake up for both of your sakes. I didn't want her dead, remember"  
*Thank God they're not going to kill me… but why does that voice sound so familiar?……Oh crap I know that voice…Dad!*  
Suddenly she feels a hand on her face "She is a spitting image of her mother, and brother, nothing at all like me. It's as though she isn't even mine. Not to worry because she will be mine soon, Jamie too."  
"So Jake (that's what I'm going to call their father) what do you want us to do with her"  
"Wake her up" Jake answers calmly  
"How?" The second guy asks  
"I don't care just do it"  
All of a sudden Jessica smells the worst smell ever, hers eyes open and she starts coughing  
"Good morning Jessica" Jessica turns and faces her father. "What is this I taught you better manners than that. You speak when you are spoken too!" He growls and cracks her across the face  
Jessica doesn't even flinch  
"Oh so your so tough now? Huh (he hits her again in the same spot, and she flinches)"Yea thats more like it"  
"You two leave now I need to talk to my daughter alone"  
The two men leave  
"So Jessie my little girl don't you want to know why your here?"  
  
At the Waite house  
  
"Mom!" Jamie screams coming in the house  
His mom and the cop (Officer Johnson) come running  
"What is it?" But she doesn't even need to ask she already knows "oh no.." she starts crying  
"Jamie I need you to come in here with me and tell me everything"  
They leave the room. Leaving behind a crying Mrs. Waite and a confused Caitie  
"Caitie come here…you should know Jamie and Jessica didn't have the easiest time growing up…." She continues "They're father was abusive both mentally and physically ,when I won full custody, Jake took off and took Jessica with him. Now she's back and he came and took her again" She starts crying again  
Officer Johnson and Jamie come back in  
"I'm going over to the school, Mrs. Waite please come with me. Jamie you and your friend don't leave the house ok?"  
Jamie nods yes. Then his mother and Officer Johnson leave  
  
Back at the hotel  
  
"So Jessie. Don't you see, you and Jamie have to be with me I can give you two everything. Can't you see that? Oh wait let me take that gag out…Well don't you see what I can give you"  
Jessica glares at him "The only thing you have given me is fear and pain, and joy when you were gone"  
"Get up " He growls and brings her over to the window practically ringing her neck "Look out there, I can give you all this!"  
Jessica takes a look around trying to figure out where she is. Then says "I'm hungry"  
Jake looks at her "Fine I'll go get you some food, you need to think about what I told you anyway"  
He leaves. Jessica waits until she sees him out the window then hops to the phone.  
"Jamie?"  
"Jessica? Where the hell are you? Did dad get you?"  
"Yea,"  
"Are you ok?"  
"I'll be ok as soon as you come get me"  
"Where are you?"  
"At the Best Western, on the corner of Rose Ave. and Casis Road" Im on the second floor, I don't know the room though oh wait 221."  
"I'll be there as soon as I can." Jamie hangs up and looks at Caitie "Lets go, I know where she is"  
"Ok Jessie I got you some pizza with extra cheese, the way you like it"  
Jessica looks warily at the food "Eat it Jessica" Jake says in such a forceful way it makes her feel uncertain about eating it.  
She takes a bite and it doesn't seem like anything wrong (***Note*** there IS something wrong in case you didn't figure it out)  
  
Jamie and Caitie are tearing down the drive to Caitie's house so she can take her car when Hank pulls up  
"Hey guys where you heading?" Hanks asks  
"Nowhere we gotta go though" Jamie answers  
"Hey I can give you guys a ride" Hank offers  
Jamie and Caitie jump in  
"So where too guys" Hank asks  
Jamie tells him. Hank asks why and Caitie fills him in on everything. Hank hits the gas and speeds up to get there as fast as possible.  
  
At the hotel  
  
Just as Jessica finishes her slice of pizza there is a knock at the door.  
"Coming" Jake answers the door. He is knocked down as Jamie's fist connects with his face.  
"Jamie thank -" Jessica stands up and realizes how dizzy she is (from the stuff or her pizza and from getting hit into the wall) she collapses on the floor. Caitie shrieks and runs over to her. Jake gets up and returns the hit to Jamie and Hank jumps on Jake's back. The fight continues for a few minutes when Jamie and Hank get Jake down long enough to get out. Jamie picks up Jessica and brings her out to the car. Hank and Caitie get in and Hank drives off to the hopsital.  
"Hank what are you doing?" Jamie asks "We said no hospitals"  
"I don't care what you said she is poisoned and she might have head trauma. Here Caitie call the police tell them where we were and what happened, then tell them we are going to the hospital."  
Caitie takes the phone and makes the call.  
  
At the hospital  
Val is coming out of Tylers room (he is ok but there for observation).  
"OMG guys what happened" She says running over to them.  
"Go get a doctor Val" Hank orders  
Within seconds Jessica is put on a stretcher and is being wheeled into the ER.  
  
About 10 minutes later the doctor comes out  
"Are you her sister?" he asks Jamie  
"Yea is she ok?"  
"I don't know" the doctor replied honestly "We can't figure out what drug she ingested, and it is having an usual effect on her. We can only try and keep her alive until we find out what it is"  
Jamie gets up and goes to the hospital exit.  
"Jamie wait where are you going?" Hank asks running up behind him  
"I'm going to find my father at the police station and find out what he gave her, I don't care if I have to kill him!" Jamie says his fists clenched  
"Wait Jamie I'll take you"  
  
Hey guys you like? Ohhh another cliffhanger… is Jessica ok? What's going to happen to Jake?…..R&R for this one. I will post another chapter very soon, so you guys don't have to wait long.   



	4. Jake Waite- Missing In Action

Hey guys, I hope you all liked the last chapter! Thanks for all of your reviews and emails. Keep them coming. Lets get to the story. ***NOTE*** Mrs. Waite's name is Elizabeth (you need to know that for the end of the story so you wont get confused)  
  
Last time when I left off Jessica is sick in the hospital because and an unknown drug and Jamie and Hank went to go and find Jake.  
  
Jamie is standing at the counter at the police station. He is strumming his fingers impatiently on the desk.  
"Excuse me can I help you?" An officer says coming up to him  
"Yes I wanted to see if a Jake Waite was brought here under arrest." Jamie tell her  
"Hold on a second. Let me go and check for you" She types into the computer. "Yes a Jake Waite was brought here, under charges of kidnapping…..but he was released about 20 minutes ago."  
"Why was he released?" Jamie asks trying to keep his voice calm  
"Well he was hit over the head. Jake Waite had said that someone came into his room and hit him over the head, then stole some money. Obviously the person who did that called the police"  
"Whats going to happen then?" Jamie asks  
"Well Mr. Waite could of pressed charges and we could of fingerprinted the phone to see who called but, he said there was no need and that it wasn't a lot of money. Besides he said he never even saw his attacker."  
"OK then thank you for that" Jamie says  
"Anytime is there anything else I can help you with?"  
"No thank you, bye" Jamie and Hank leave  
  
As they get into the car, Hank turns to Jamie and asks him  
"Don't you think it was kind of weird that your dad said he didn't see his attacker and never said anything about Jessica? Your Dad did see that it was you, he could of just had you arrested"  
"You know your right. I have no clue what's going on"  
"So what are we going to do?" Hank asks  
"I am going to go to the hospital and check on Jessica, then I am going to find out what this is all about"  
"Jamie" Hanks says calmy "It's not I anymore, me and Caitie we are both involved with this it's a WE now"  
Jamie looks over and Hank "Thanks Hank"  
Hank pulls into the hospital  
"You ready to do this Jamie?"  
"Yea lets go"  
  
Inside  
  
Val hears a horrible retching sound coming from the room Jessica is in, she has been throwing up like that for almost an hour. Caitie sits silently beside Val neither of them talking.  
"Val, Caitie, what is it? How is Jessica?" Jamie asks coming around the corner  
Val gets up "The doctors could figure out what it was so they pumped her stomach, then they gave her something that has basically made her throw up everything in her body."  
(the sound continues) "She has been throwing up like that for almost an hour, and she won't see anybody. The doctors gave the stuff to her as a precaution in case pumping her stomach alone didn't work" Val explains  
"Any news Jamie" Caitie asks even though by Jamie's face she already knows the answer  
"No they let him go, he said someone hit him over the head, took some money and he also said that he didn't see the attacker" Jamie tells her  
"What? Of course he saw us. What do you think is going on?" Caitie exclaims  
"I don't know Caitie… I'm gonna go and see how Jessica is doing"  
Jamie goes into the room "Jess….?" He sees her in the bathroom leaning over the toilet bowl "Hey how are you feeling"  
"Empty" She answers jokingly "Honestly I feel like crap"  
"I know and I'm sorry this had to happen"   
"Did they get Dad?"  
Jamie doesn't answer  
"Jamie? Did they get Dad?"  
"Listen Jessica , Dad managed to make it seem like he was the victim in all of this…"  
"Are you in trouble then?"   
"No he said he never saw his attacker, I have no idea what he is going to do now.." Jamie tells her  
"Jamie what do you mean you don't know what he is going to do?" Jessica half shouts  
"Why you do?" he asks her  
"Jamie no matter what you think Dad doesn't want to hurt us like kill us or get us arrested. He wants us for him, he doesn't want mom to have us. He doesn't care about us he just wants to hurt mom. And since he didn't succeed in that twice now the only thing for him to do is go to drastic measures"  
"So you think he is going to hurt mom?"  
"Jamie he may hurt mom or he may get to the point where he is so crazy he may kill anyone who gets in his way - including us."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Jamie, I never told you this, but last year, this guy- a neighbor- thought that Dad may of been hitting me , he confronted Dad about it saying how if it were true I would be taken from him" Jessica starts to look nauseous but continues "He stabbed that guy that night and the next day we moved again"  
By now Jamie has to sit down because he feels sick himself  
"Oh crap Jessica, do you think he is going to hurt mom?"  
"I don't know, what do you think we should do Jamie?"  
  
Outside in the hall  
  
"Hey it got quiet in there , maybe Jessica is feeling better." Val says hopefully  
Tyler comes out of his room in his street clothes he was just released but is in no hurry to go anywhere just yet. He goes over to everyone else "How is Jessica doing?" He asks  
"We don't know Tyler." Val answers him "But I'm so glad your ok" Val goes over to hug him, but Tyler stops her "Val don't. What happened to me is nothing and Jessica is in there cause she was almost killed."  
Val sits down trying not to show her pain of what just happened. Caitie notices and says "Val why don't we go get some food from the cafeteria?"  
Val nods and follows Caitie  
  
In the cafeteria  
  
"So are you ok?" Caitie asks Val  
"What are you talking about Caitie?"  
"Come on Val I'm your best friend remeber? I know something is up"  
Val sighs "I think Tyler likes Jessica, it's like they connected or something because they both got hurt by her Dad"  
**************************************************  
  
"It's like we connected or something l don't know we just did" Tyler says to Hank after Hank questioned Tyler about what was going on  
"So you like Jessica?" Hank asks raising his eyebrows?"  
"Yea I do but I think it's more then that, I feel like we belong together"  
  
*************************************************  
  
"So what are you going to do Val?"  
"I don't know Caitie?"  
"Well whatever you do , everything will turn out just fine ok?"  
"Yea ok thanks Caitie"  
"Come on Val I'm starving"  
They go and get some food  
  
Back at Jessica's room  
  
Jamie comes out "Hey Tyler you feeling better?"  
"Yea a lot better thanks Jamie… hey can I see your sister?"  
Jamie shrugs his shoulders "I don't see why not go ahead"  
Tyler goes in.  
Jamie turns to Hank "I'm going to go call my mom , and fill her in."  
"Yea go ahead Jamie I'm going to wait here"  
"Ok I'll be right back Hank"  
Jamie goes and calls him mom  
  
Inside Jessica's room  
Jessica is lying on her bed, her face is kind of blank and she looks very uncomfortable  
"Hey Jessica" Tyler says softly  
For the first time Jessica notices him  
"Oh hey Tyler, hows your head?"  
"I'm fine. How do you feel?"  
"Horrible, I feel so empty, but I cant even stand the though of eating"  
"Do you want me to get you anything?"  
"No, but thanks though"  
"Listen Jessica" Tyler shifts uncomfortably "I need to tell you something"  
"Go ahead"  
"I - I like you. I like you a lot" Tyler finally says  
Jessica doesn't answer *oh gosh she hates me. I'm such an idiot!* Tyler thinks to himself  
Finally after what seems like forever Jessica answers  
"I like you too"  
*wait a minute. She did not just say that. I have to be dreaming*  
"What did you say?"  
"I said I like you Tyler"  
"Re - really. That's great so" He goes over to her bed. He is so close he can smell the scent of fruit in her hair *strawberries* he thinks to himself *She smells like strawberries*  
"So would you want -"  
He doesn't get to finish. Jessica leans up a little and kisses him. Gently and sweetly.  
She pulls back and lays back down.  
*Oh my gosh , that was the most amazing kiss in the world* Tyler screams joyfully to himself  
*wow, I can't believe I just did that- it was so amazing* Jessica thinks smiling  
*Look at her smile, she is so beautiful, I have to kiss her again* So he does this time a little longer, but still as sweet  
*mmm he smells so great like Nautica I think - yea thats it Nautica* Jessica smiles to herself *This is heaven*  
Tyler pulls back "I should go , you need your rest"  
"All right, don't be gone for long though"  
"Nothing could keep me away." Tyler smiles at her and leaves  
  
  
"SO what happened?" Hank says when Tyler comes out  
"Oh man, it was the most amazing thing ever. She feels the same way, and we kissed and I have never felt anything like that in my life!"  
"Damn you got it bad" Hank says  
"He's got what bad" Jamie says coming back  
"Tyler and you sister kissed" Hank answers  
"Oh so now your making a move on her?" Jamie says jokingly  
"It was great, we just looked at each other and-"  
"Whoa hey come on I do not want to hear this" Jamie says making a face  
Tyler smiles "Just as well I could never explain it anyway"  
"So Jamie did you get your mom?" Hank asks  
"Yea she should be here any minute"   
"Hey guys what's going on?" Caitie asks (she and Val just got back from the cafeteria)  
"Nothing" Tyler answers  
"Sure, nothing all right" Jamie says  
"What's going on?" Val asks confused  
"Tyler and Jessica kissed, they have a connection or something like that" Hank tells her  
"Oh wow really Tyler? That's great" Val says lying  
"Thanks Val. I've never felt this way before" Tyler smiles  
  
Mrs. Waite and Alex come in and go over to everybody  
"Jamie are you ok?" She asks checking him over  
"Mom I'm fine so if Jessica"  
"Your sister is very lucky" Alex tells him  
(Jessica hears all the commotion outside and comes out. She has her regular clothes on)  
"MOM!"  
"Oh baby are you ok?"  
"Mom I'm fine." (softly) " I want to go home. I don't feel safe here"  
Mrs. Waite nods "Ok yes of course"  
"Excuse me, but Mrs. Waite but I don't think thats a good idea" Alex intervenes  
"Be that as it may, but she is my daughter and I decide what is best for her" Mrs. Waite says politely. Then she goes to find a doctor.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want Mrs. Waite?" The doctor asks her   
(everyone is all gathered around to hear what is going on)  
"Yes ,I'm postive"  
"Well I don't think its the best idea, but your daughter made a miraculous recovery from being so sick. As long as she gets plenty of rest and takes her medicine she should be fine in a week or so"   
"Thank you doctor , you've been so helpful"  
Tyler hugs Jessica "This is great, want to hang out tomorrow?"  
She smiles "You better come unless you want some trouble" She says kidding around  
"Good then I'll be there around 11:00" Tyler tells her  
Jamie turns to Jessica "So sis it looks like this story is going to have a happy ending after all"  
"Yea Jamie I think it just -"  
  
"ELIZABETH!!!"  
  
Everyone turns to see Jake Waite coming towards them. Suddenly someone off to the side screams   
"Oh my gosh he has a gun!!!"  
  
BANG!  
  
  
Hey guys… like the cliffhanger? Ohh I bet you all want to know what happened, don't worry it wont be to long before the next part comes out. R&R please and be constructive.  
Sorry for all the Tyler/Val fans but I wanted to do something different. And sorry about the convo before between Caitie and Val and Hank and Tyler it made it interesting the way they both were saying the same thing at the same time. I hope you all liked it!  



	5. The arrest of Jake Waite

Hey guys sorry it took a while to get this next chapter up, I had been working on some other stories. So anyway thanks for all your reviews keep them coming.  
  
BANG!  
The sound of the gunshot echoed through the hallways.   
"Someone is hit" A nurse calls off to the side.  
"Someone call security" Another person cries  
"Get a doctor over here" The sounds of chaotic  
"Coming through, coming through people move aside" A doctor says coming through the crowd. "OK let me see, can someone get a gurney over here please, we need to get her into the ER. Don't worry it's just a flesh wound but we need to fix it up. She passed out from fear."  
A couple of workers run over with a gurney.   
"On my count everyone" The doctor shouts "1.2.3! lift!" The men lift the wounded nurse off the floor and bring her to the ER."  
  
Security run in then and go off in the direction Jake Waite has just ran in. (He froze a moment to take in what just happened before he ran)  
Jamie and Jessica run after security followed by Caitie, Elizabeth Waite, Alex, Val, Tyler and Hank.  
They turn the corner and see Jake Waite holding up his gun threatening to shot.  
"Stay back! Stay back you hear? I swear I'll shoot" Jake shouts  
"Calm down sir" One of the security guards coax  
"NO! Go now!" Jake screams  
"This is crazy" Jessica mutters  
"I know" Jamie answers   
"Come on Jamie" Jessica says and pulls him around the corner  
"What are we doing?" Jamie asks  
"Stopping Dad. I'm not going to let him get away with this anymore"  
"Are you crazy?" Jamie exclaims "He has a gun!"   
Jessica goes back into the room she was in before and goes to one of her bags and pulls something out. "So do I"  
"Are you crazy? You've gone mad!" Jamie shouts   
"So stay" Jessica says her eyes now ablaze "I'm not letting him ruin our lives again. EVER again."  
"Fine I'm coming but I still think your crazy. Do you even know how to work that thing?"   
"Oh course I do now come on"  
  
Back in that hallway  
"Mr. Waite please put the gun down" The guard is still trying  
Caitie turns to Val "Hey where did Jamie and Jessica go?"  
Val looks around "Yea where did they go"   
"No I will not put the gun down!" Jake shouts then leaps forward and grabs Caitie and holds the gun to his head before he can cock it (get it ready to shoot) he hears CLICK!  
Slowly he turns his head until he is face to face with Jessica who is holding a gun in his face. "Jessica" he says nervously "What are you doing?"  
"Jessica put that gun down!" Elizabeth cries  
"Let Caitie go Dad" Jessica says evenly  
"And if I don't?" He challenges her  
"Then you will find out if this gun is loaded." She tells him  
Jake lets Caitie go and she runs into Jamie's arms.  
"Everyone leave!" Jessica shouts "Now!"   
Everyone leaves except Elizabeth, Jamie and the security guards  
"I said everyone go, you too mom and Jamie"  
"Jess-"  
"GO!"  
Jamie and Elizabeth leave. Jessica turns to the security guards. "I need you too go too"  
"I wont leave but I will stay right around the corner" He tells her  
He moves away  
Jessica starts to walk around Jake.   
"So what are you going to do? Shoot your own father?" He questions her  
"Gee isn't that what you were planning on doing, coming in here and shoot me or Jamie or mom? Yea to bad that nurse got in the way right?" She takes a step closer. "Give me a good reason you don't deserve to die"  
Jake looks at her helplessly unsure of what to say "What do you want from me?"  
"What do I want? I want that year back when you took me away from my family!" Jessica shouts  
"I am your family Jessica"   
"No! No! your not your just the man who helped make me but there is no way in hell that your my father!"  
"I am so your father I love you!"  
"You have a real funny way of showing your love then" She takes a step closer "Maybe it runs in the family" She cocks the gun and puts her finger on the trigger   
Jake squeezes his eyes shut  
"POP" Jessica says softly.  
Jake lets out his breath. "It was just a cap I knew you never could"  
"I didn't cause I'm not like you and I will never sink down to your level of being." She stops and looks him in the eye "I hope you rot in jail, I'll be there to testify against you"  
The security guard comes back and handcuffs Jake "You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney if you do not have one….."  
Jessica walks back to her family and falls into Jamie's arms as he embraces her into a big hug "I'm proud of you Jessica"  
"Excuse me but I need some information from all of you. Can you please come with me?"  
The remaining Waites follow the security guard outside.  
  
A few days later. At the courthouse the hearing is just about over (cause I didn't want to bore anyone with the details of a trial cause they are so long.)  
  
"I hearby sentence you Jake Waite to a minimum of 10 years in prison with a chance of parole after 7 years. This court is now adjourned." The judge bangs his gravel then gets up and leaves.  
Jamie and Jessica and Elizabeth all hug each other in joy.  
"Come on" Elizabeth says tearfully (happy tears!) "Lets go out to celebrate."  
They go out to dinner and for the first time in a while they can truly have a happy peaceful dinner without any worries.  
  
That night at the Waite house, Elizabeth has gone out on some errands Jamie and Caitie are in Jamie's room listening to music. Jessica is watching T.V.  
Ding Dong  
"I wonder who it is so late at night." She checks her watch "OK I guess it's not that late it's only 10:00"  
She opens the door to find Tyler standing there. "Hey" he says nerbously.  
"Hi Tyler come in" She opens the door "What's up?"  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing"  
"I'm doing better then I have been in a long time" She smiles.  
"That's great. I'm really happy for you. So uh are you going to come back to school?"  
"Yup I am, I think I may even try out for a spot on the cheerleading squad just for piss Jamie off"  
"Yea that will definitely do it"  
Jessica laughs "Yea I think It will"  
"So uh I guess I better go…" Tyler turns to leave  
"Tyler wait….you want to come in and watch some T.V.?"  
"Sure I'd love too."  
They both go to the couch and sit down to watch some T.V."  
  
Hey I hope you all liked it, I'm not sure if I will add anymore to this. Or just leave it like it is…..you tell me. Feedback please! R&R.  



	6. Starting over

Hey guys I said I wasn't sure if I was adding another chapter but I decided I would I hope you like it.  
  
Tyler looked over at Jessica *Damn she looks great even in her pajamas. I wonder what Val would look like- hey stop it you like Jessica not Val remember*  
"What's wrong Tyler?" Jessica asks seriously concerned  
"No- nothing. You want to go out with me tomorrow?"  
After what seems forever Jessica answers "No."  
Shocked Tyler says "But I thought you liked me. When we were in the hospital and -"  
"In the hospital you remember when my Dad came in with that gun pointed at us?"  
"Yea" Tyler answers confused  
"Do you remember what happened when the shot rang out?"  
"Yea everyone ducked down for cover"  
"Think harder who was with who?"  
"Well Jamie grabbed Caitie and you and brought you two down with him. Hank had his arm around you too…..Alex pushed your mom down and-" Tyler stops  
"And you grabbed Val and covered her. I know you like her and for me to get in the way of that isn't right. But I still want to be friends."  
"But I do like you - a lot" Tyler protests  
"Still what you and Val have….you two just both need to admit to it."  
"But-"  
"You should go. I don't want anyone to say anything they will regret and I don't want to do anything I might regret so you should leave now."  
"Ok" Tyler says getting up "But"  
"Tyler! Please go"  
Tyler goes over to the door and opens it "But what about that kiss"  
Jessica shrugs "Like I said I don't want to do anything I may regret and well to do that again it isn't"  
"Fair" Tyler supplies  
"Your right it isn't fair - to Val. Good night Tyler"  
She shuts the door after he walks out, and turns to see Jamie and Caitie standing there.  
"What?"  
"Nothing we were just passing by" Jamie answers  
"Ok then night" Jessica moves past them  
"Wait, what you did for Val. Well that was great not your average person would do that" Caitie tells her  
"Yea well I've already proven I'm not the average person. If you know what I mean"  
Jessica walks past them and goes to her room.  
  
A few hours later.  
  
"Jess…." The soft knock comes to the door. "Jessica I know your awake"  
Jessica ignores Jamie and continues to stare at the ceiling.  
The door opens. Jamie walks in. it is pitch black in there and he can barely make out Jessica's figure laying on her bed.   
"Jessica come on I know your up"  
No answer  
*Why doesn't he go away. I don't want to talk. I don't want to do anything, maybe just lie here in the dark forever. I am such a screw up I -*  
"Jessica!" Jamie says louder as he sits on her bed. "What's up with you?"  
*He's never going to go away until I talk to him* She thinks to herself   
"What do you want Jamie?"  
"I want to know what's wrong with you."  
"Nothing" She answers and rolls over so she faces the wall.  
"Fine" He says grabbing a pillow "I'll wait. Cause I know something is wrong, even Caitie noticed"  
"I already told you know" Jessica squeezes her eyes shut so the tears won't come. *Come on Waite be strong. Never show your weaknesses. DAMN IT! He is still in my head everything he has told me, just go away* She pleads in her head  
Jamie listens quietly to the sounds of nothingness but that is soon replaced with soft crying.   
"Jess, Jess come on talk to me"  
No answer.   
After a while Jessica falls asleep (she cried herself to sleep) so Jamie gets a blanket and covers her and then sleeps on her chair (I'm talking a recliner) for the night in case she needs him. (sweet brother I know)  
  
Next day at school.  
  
"Hey Jamie, hey Jessica" Caitie greets them.   
"Hi guys" Hank says  
"Hi Hank , hi Caitie. Anything new today yet?"  
Jessica seems unaware of everyone around just goes to her locker and opens it up.  
"Whoa. What's wrong with her" Hank asks  
"I wouldn't know she wont talk to me" Jamie answers  
"Yea she's been like that since last night when she made Tyler leave. You know Hank what I was telling you about before." Caitie says  
"Oh right. Hey maybe she's want to talk to me."   
"Be my guest." Jamie gestures with a sweeping motion  
  
"Hey Jessica"  
"Hi" She replies without looking up  
"So what's up? Anything new?"  
"Nope"  
"How's life?"  
"Peachy"  
"OK……um you want to talk?"  
"Nope"  
"You should talk to someone. You could make yourself sick if you don't."  
"I don't care."  
"Wow three words that's a new record" Hank jokes  
Jessica glares at him  
"OK…uh so your pissed then."  
"Nope"  
Hank sighs *Back to one word answers* he thinks  
"You upset?"  
"No"  
"You know you make it really difficult to have a conversation with"  
"Who's says I wanted to have a conversation?" She replies annoyed  
She starts to head for the front doors  
"Uh you class is this way."  
"Ok"  
"So aren't you going to it?"  
"No."  
*I've got to do something to get her to talk. Ok well here goes my squeaky clean track record*  
"Jessica wait!" Hanks goes out the front doors with her  
"Yea"  
"I'm coming with you. Where we going?"  
"I don't know"   
They walk for a few minutes and Jessica (to Hank's surprise) "I hate my life"  
Then she keeps on walking.  
*Hey we're getting somewhere* Hank thinks  
"So how come?" Hank asks   
"How come what?"  
"How come your hate my life?"  
Jessica stops "Wouldn't you hate your life if you had mine?"  
"No. I would try to make the best of it"  
"How?"   
"Well my life wasn't always easy and great I worked my way to the top"  
"Ok.."  
"Joining the EMT squad has made a big difference. You can even see it in your brother"  
Jessica thinks for a minute "Yea I can"  
*I've got it!* Hank thinks to himself "Why don't you join the squad?"   
"What? Are you serious?"  
"Yea we could always use extra bodies. And you don't even need to work on the squad maybe just help out around the station."  
"Like that girl Brooke? Was that her name?"  
"Yea that's right. And she is in charge of almost everything I bet she would love some help, cause honestly we aren't much help."  
For the first time she smiles "Yea maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea…."  
"So lets go down to the station now we can go talk to Alex"  
  
"Hey Alex you here?" Hank calls out as they walk into the station.  
"Why aren't you in school?" Alex demands coming out of the stockroom   
"I had something to take care of"  
Alex notices Jessica and understands "Ok what's up"  
"I've got you a new recruit. Jessica can help Brooke out."  
"Well we've got to ask Brooke-"  
"I would love someone to help me out" Brooke says coming in "If your not busy you can help me out now"  
The two go off to the back  
"How come Brooke isn't in school?" Hank asks  
"Half day. She has been driving me crazy cleaning and organizing this place."  
"Hehe I know how that is" Hank laughs  
"So is she OK?" Alex asks referring to Jessica  
"I don't know she wont talk about it. But I think getting her here may help. You know if she is in stable environment."  
"Good job Hank. We can only help her though when she wants to be helped until then just let her know your always there." Alex replies as they watch Jessica and Brooke laugh and joke as they sort through supplies.  
  
  
R&R guys be constructive, I will put more Val and Tyler love stuff in the next chapter you will have to wait til then to see how it all works out.  



	7. Opening up

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up I've been working on a lot of stories, I hope you like this chapter. Please R&R or email me at italianangel1438@hotmail.com  
  
"So how come your not in school?" Brooke asks   
"No reason" Jessica answers concentrating on the bandages in the box  
"You sure? Cause-"  
"YES I'm sure" Jessica answers annoyed  
"OK so how come you decided to help out here then?" Brooke asks changing the subject  
"I don't know. To give back for everything that's happened."  
"None of it was your fault though." Brooke protests  
"Sure you would say that. You didn't bring all this danger to town."  
"No I am saying this either way, it isn't your fault, and don't worry about it anymore it's over."  
"No it isn't" Jessica says her voice rising  
"How could you say that. Your father is in jail of course it is."  
"No it isn't! it will never be. You don't know anything!" Jessica screams  
"At this point both girls are standing and facing each other. (Jessica is short so Brooke is almost as tall as her)  
"Stop it Jessica. Your just going to make yourself crazy with this! He's gone and it's over and done with. Stop dwelling on the past!" Brooke says now shouting herself  
"Screw you" Jessica says in a low voice "You cannot possibly tell me anything about my life, you have not been through hell and back."  
"Jamie has talk to him, talk to your mom, or Alex, or a counselor, anybody"  
"No! Don't you get it? None of them know anything." Jessica says  
"So talk to them just-"  
"Shut up!" Jessica screams  
"Jessica come-"  
"Just shut up!"   
Hank and Alex run in (upon hearing all the screaming)  
"Whoa hey what's going on? Just calm down Jessica." Alex coaxes  
She starts backing away, her eyes shut. *Tell me this isn't happening. Tell me this isn't happening* She pleads to herself.  
She feel a sharp pang to her head, then a wave a dizziness washes over her, and she feels like she is floating.  
"Catch her!" Alex yells as Hank moves to catch her  
"Lay her in here" Alex helps Hank bring her over to the couch  
"What happened?" Brooke asks coming over  
"It feels like she hit her head, she probably just got dizzy or something, she should wake up in a minute." Alex replies  
  
"What happened?" Jessica moans realizing her pain  
"When's the last time you ate?" Alex asks her  
"Don't know."  
"Was it today?"  
"No"  
"How about yesterday?"  
"Probably not. Maybe I did breakfast…yea I think breakfast, I don't know about the rest of the day though."  
"Brooke go and get some food, Hank call the school and tell Jamie to get over here." Alex tells them.  
"Here's a bagel" Brooke hands Alex the food  
"Yea and I got some ice. Jamie said he is on his way" Hank says holding the ice up to Jessica's head  
"Eat this." Alex tells her  
"I'm not hungry."  
"You have to eat. That's why you passed out in the first place."  
"I'm not hungry."  
"OK you have two choices: you can eat this here or we can bring you over to the hospital and they can feed you intravenously (needle in your arm ewww I know)"  
"I'll eat this." She grumbles taking the food  
"Good, now lay back down." Alex says getting up. Brooke follows him out  
  
"How could you possibly go so long without eating?" Hank asks  
"It's a talent I picked up house hopping with my Dad" She grumbles  
"So you think it's your fault then?"  
"Don't you?"  
"No I think it's your father's fault. You should too."  
"I came here. I brought him here."  
"As opposed to going where?"  
"I don't know." She sits up "Ow" She grimaces holding her head  
"Lay back down." Hank says gently "You have a bump on your head. You hit the shelf pretty hard"  
"Lucky me." She says as she lays back down  
  
"What the hell happened?" Jamie asks coming in followed by Caitie, Val and Tyler  
"Did you have to bring to whole mod squad?" Jessica groans  
"Hey I better not be included into the name" Caitie protests  
"She hit her head on a shelf and passed out." Hank tells everyone  
"You don't pass out from banging your head" Val states  
"Thank you Dr. Val" Jessica mutters. Then louder "Yea well I also haven't eaten since yesterday morning or something like that"   
"Are you an idiot?" Jamie yells  
"Jamie calm down!" Caitie scolds him  
"Fine, fine come on we're going home." Jamie says  
Hank helps her up. "Thanks Hank" Jessica smiles  
She walk past Tyler he stop her "You sure your ok? I can come with you"  
"I'm fine. Go be with Val."  
  
"Lay down in the backseat."  
"No way Jamie. I'm fine" Jessica protests  
"You want me to tell mom?" He threatens  
Jessica glares at him and then lays down  
"Real smooth Jamie" Caitie says getting in front  
  
"Go in your room and lie down. Caitie go with her and make sure she does. I'm going to get you something to eat."  
Jessica opens her mouth to protest, then shuts it *It isn't worth it* She thinks  
  
  
Back at the station  
  
"Maybe I should go and see how she is" Hank says  
"Hank she just left and she's fine" Val smiles  
"Yea…. But oh I got to go I have to do…. I have to do something" Hank says then leaves  
"I think Hank has a crush" Val laughs  
"He's not the only one" Tyler says  
"Why you like Jessica too? What is it about brunettes? Or is it a bad girl thing? No then you would of went for Caitie by now" Val jokes  
"Val I'm not talking about Jessica or Caitie."  
"Then who.."  
"You. I love you"  
"You …you what?"  
"I love you. I always have."  
"I don't know what to say. I mean."  
"Say you'll go out with me tonight." Tyler smiles  
"Yes I'll go out with you tonight I'd love too."  
"Great. Then I'll see you at 7:00"  
"OK at 7:00"  
Tyler goes to leaves then turns and gives Val a kiss. Smiles then walks out the door.  
  
"Ahhhh young love" Brooke teases Val from the doorway  
"Yea isn't it wonderful Brooke? I just LOVE it" Val laughs  
  
********  
  
"Here's a sandwich and juice." Jamie says putting the food down next to Jessica's bed  
"Thanks" She says looking at it  
"Eat it Jess"  
"I'm not-"  
"Eat it"  
She takes a bite. "Happy?"  
"Almost"  
"What do you mean almost? I'm eating."  
"I want to know what's up with you."  
"Oh" She says looking down  
"Hey I'll go get the door" Caitie says jumping up as the doorbell rings  
"OK thanks Caitie" Jamie says "Jessica talk to me"  
"I don't want to talk."  
"Jess it's me your brother you can tell me anything."  
"No I can't" She says her eyes tearing up  
"Yes you can. Come on please?" Jamie asks  
"It's all my fault." She finally says  
"What is? Oh wait you don't mean everything that has happened do you?" (She nods) "No come on you know it isn't. I know you do. Right?"  
"I guess, but I brought everyone into this I came her…"  
"Listen" Jamie says firmly "It isn't your fault. And I would do it again if it meant getting you back again, I know that everyone else feels the same way."  
"I know I do" Hank says from the doorway  
"Yea me too" Caitie agrees "I don't know when I ever saw Jamie so happy"  
Jessica looks at everyone then smiles "I guess you guys are right…" She says softly  
"You know we are" Jamie tells her "I'll be back in a minute" He gets up and leaves with Caitie leaving Hank and Jessica alone.  
  
"Uh you feeling better?" Hank asks nervously  
She studies him a minute "Why did you come here?"  
"To see how you were"  
"You knew I was fine."  
"Well I uh…um….so it's a nice day out today huh?"  
"It's starting to rain. The sun isn't even out"  
Hank looks outside "Yea your right. OK I really came here because……because….. I like you"  
Jessica looks at him strangely for a minute "I like you too Hank"  
"No I mean really like you, like more then a friend"  
"Oh" She says surprised. Then her face relaxes into a smile  
*She has the most beautiful smile.* Hank thinks  
"Yea well I really like you too Hank"   
"You do? Wow that's….that's great!" He says happily "So uh what now?"  
"Uh now you should ask me out for this weekend or tomorrow or sometime soon."  
"OK you want to catch a movie with me?"  
"I'd love too Hank" She smiles  
"Great then it's a date"  
"It's a date" She agrees  
  
TBC'd I hope you liked it. Please R&R. Next chapter will have the two dates. Val/Tyler and Jessica/Hank!  



	8. The first date(s)

Hi guys I wasn't sure I was going to add anymore but from your reviews I guess I owe you another chapter lol, I hope you like it please R&R this may be it for this story though I'm not sure yet.  
  
"Jamie!" Jessica yells at the top of her lungs   
  
"What? What is it? You OK?" Jamie comes running into her room.  
  
Jessica makes a face at him "Of course I am why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"So what do you want then?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if this looked OK." She gestures to the outfit she is wearing  
  
"You dragged me away from the game to look at your outfit? Later Jess" Jamie shakes his head and walks out.  
  
"Wait is Caitie here? Tell her to come in here"  
  
"Sure" Jamie calls from down the hall.  
  
"Hey Jessica what's up?"  
  
"Does this look OK?" Caitie looks at Jessica. She's wearing a short black skirt a baby blue tank top and a black sweater over it.  
  
"Yea it looks fine, you going somewhere?"  
  
"Yea I'm going out with Hank"  
  
"Ohhh really now isn't that cute?"  
  
"What me and Hank?" Jessica asks confused  
  
"Well not just that, but you and Hank going on your first date and Val and Tyler going out on their first date on the same night"  
  
Jessica spins around "What? They're going out? That's so great!"  
  
"Wow not the reaction I expected. Your taking this well"  
  
Jessica frowns "Why wouldn't I?"  
  
Caitie shrugs "You tell me"  
  
"So are you and Jamie going out tonight?"  
  
"No I think we are just going to stay here and watch a movie."  
  
Jessica creases her brow "My mom is out of town. You two are going to stay here?"  
  
"Yea looks the way" Caitie looks away  
  
Jessica looks in the mirror "I don't know why you two don't just hook up. I know you both like each other."  
  
"What are you-" Caitie starts to protest, but is cut off by a car horn honking  
  
"Hey there's Hank I got to go. Don't forget what I said" Jessica runs out of the room "Later Jamie!" She calls going out the door.  
  
"Uh huh" Jamie says his eyes not leaving the T.V.  
  
*****************  
  
"Hey Jessica you look really nice tonight" Hank say when she gets into the car.  
  
"Thanks you clean up nice too. So where we going?"  
  
"I was thinking dinner at the Kingsport Diner (A/N: I made it up lol), then we can take it from there."  
  
"Sounds good to me let's go"   
  
******************  
  
"Val are you done yet? Tyler is going to be here any minute!" Brooke shouts to Val  
  
"Yea, I think so" Val says looking in the mirror  
  
"Val you have tried on your whole closet TWICE go out of the room now!"  
  
"But Brooke-" Val protests  
  
"Go!"  
  
Val goes out the door of her bedroom and she hears a car pull up "Oh hey Tyler's here I'm going Brooke! Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Val calls out  
  
A chorus of Bye's and Have fun's follow her out the door.  
  
****************  
  
"Wow you look great" Tyler smiles as Val gets in the car.  
  
"Thanks Tyler" Val says blushing.  
  
"So do you want to go and get some dinner? You hungry"  
  
"I'm famished, dinner would be great"  
  
"OK let's go, how does the Kingsport Diner sound?"  
  
"Just great" Val sits back and smiles.  
******************  
  
A/N: Let's call this fate but the two cars get their at the same time and they spot each other.  
  
******************  
  
"Hey Tyler what are you doing here man?" Hank calls  
  
"I'm here with Val" He answers coming over  
  
"Nice! I'm here with Jessica" He motions to her as she gets out of the car.  
  
"Hi Val! Hi Tyler! I didn't know you two were going out tonight!" Jessica exclaims happily  
  
"Yea we could say the same for you two." Val says a little uncomfortable   
  
"Hey why don't we double, I mean since we're all here?" Tyler suggests  
  
"Sounds good to me" Hank answers "What about you Jessica"   
  
"Love too, is that all right with you Val?"  
  
"Of course it is." Val smiles feeling better.  
  
***************  
  
"How many in your party?"   
  
"Four" Tyler answers  
  
"Right this way then" The man leads them to a table in the back. "Your waiter will be here shortly"  
  
They all take a seat and study the menus  
"Good evening, I'm Matt I'll be your waiter tonight, are you ready to order?"  
  
"Yea I think we all are" Hank says (They all order)  
  
"Your order will be here shortly" The waiter says as he leaves  
  
Hank and Tyler get involved in a conversation about the upcoming game on Saturday.   
Val and Jessica sit there quietly for a few minutes.  
  
"You don't like me do you?" Jessica finally asks  
  
"What?" Val asks shocked  
  
"Come on Val, you weren't happy when Tyler said he liked me or when he came to my house or even tonight when you saw us here."  
  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about"  
  
Jessica looks at Val a minute, everyone gets really quiet   
  
"Hey what is it?" Tyler asks looking from Val to Jessica  
  
"Nothing, I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom" Jessica gets up and walk away.  
  
"What happened?" Hank asks Val  
  
"I don't know , I mean nothing, oh I'll be right back." Val heads towards the bathroom and goes inside.  
  
Jessica is there going through her bag, she glances up when the door opens.  
  
"Look Jessica I don't not like you" Val starts.  
  
"But you don't like me either"  
  
"I don't have any reason not too, so how can you say that?"  
  
"You tell me" Her face softens "Look if I didn't like you I would of went for Tyler, I wouldn't of cared about how you would of felt about it, didn't you ever think of that?"  
  
Val looks thoughtful for a minute "No I guess I never did, I just saw what I wanted to see. I'm sorry"  
  
"It's ok, I probably would of done the same."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Friends" Jessica smiles "Come on the food must be here by now and I am starving."  
  
They go back to the guys. "So you work everything out?" Hank asks  
  
"Hank I have no idea what your talking about" Jessica smiles innocently  
  
"Yea me either" Val adds  
  
"But weren't you two just…." Tyler trails off as the waiter places their food in front of them.  
  
The rest of the dinner is filled with happy conversation (and everyone getting along)  
  
****************  
  
"Bye Val, bye Tyler! See you guys tomorrow right?" Jessica asks  
  
"Yup I'll call you tomorrow morning all right?" Val calls back  
  
"OK"   
  
Hank and Jessica get into the car "You know I thought we were going to have time to do something else, but it's almost 11:00 now and I have a game tomorrow, so…"  
  
"Hey I don't mind I had a good time, next time we can do something else ok?"  
  
"You want to have a next time?" Hank asks happily  
  
"I do if you do"  
  
"Yea I do, we'll make plans tomorrow OK?"  
  
"All right"  
  
*****************  
  
"Hey Val you want to go back to my house and catch a movie?"  
  
"Sure but isn't it too late, you do have a game tomorrow."  
  
"Yea I know but I'd rather watch a movie with you."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"OK then let's go"  
  
They go back to Tyler's house and put in a movie soon they both fall fast asleep in each other's arms.   
  
"Hello Mrs. Linear? This is Mrs. Connell your daughter is here, but she fell asleep and I'd hate to wake her….yea sure I'll bring her back first thing in the morning. OK bye" She hangs up the phone and covers them with a blanket.  
  
********************  
  
"So good-night Jessica"  
  
"Night Hank, I had a good time"  
  
"Yea me too"  
  
"See you tomorrow"  
  
"Yea, bye" Hank turns to leave, but gives her a kiss first, "Night" He smiles then goes to his car.  
  
"Night" Jessica whispers and goes inside.  
  
  
  
Ok I don't know if I will add any more of if this is the end, I will add more if you all want me too, soooo please R&R, Thanx!  



End file.
